Shared Pain
by knissjp
Summary: A moment in the life of a post-war Hermione. Very AU. I may expand on this universe eventually. TRIGGER WARNING: This fic has characters with major PTSD, alcoholism, and mentions torture, though isn't descriptive.


AN: Just a plot bunny that hopped in while I was laying in bed. AU: Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville get help from the British Army to take down Voldy. This takes place 8-10 years after the war ends. I may eventually expand on this universe, but not sure yet.

TRIGGER WARNING: This fic has characters with major PTSD, alcoholism, and mentions torture, though isn't descriptive.

Hermione awoke suddenly, startled out of sleep by her boyfriend thrashing around, and screaming out, "I don't know! I swear!". She quickly rolled away from him and sat up, and called out his name sternly, but with a soft undertone. "Jack! Wake up, you are home now, this is only a nightmare!" Jack suddenly sat bolt upright, his right hand reaching under his pillow, and his left coming up in a defensive position. Hermione sat, and waited for him to realize where he was, and asked, "How long were you held?" Jack looked at her with a surprised expression, that slowly turned wary, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Hermione sighed, and looked at the wall across from the bed, where there was a cabinet. She slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the cabinet, staring at it for a minute, before slowly opening the doors, and then stepping back. Inside was what appeared to be a sort of shrine. There were portraits of 2 men in military uniforms, and above them, a photograph of 4 people, also in uniform. To either side of the group photo, there were military medals. Below the photos, on a shelf were two black candles, a photo album, and in a glass case, a dark colored dagger.

Jack got up, curious about what she was looking at. "What is this, Mia?" he asked as he came up beside her. Hermione glanced over at him, and then looked back at the shrine, seeming to stare into nothing. When she spoke it was in a low monotone.

"I know what your nightmare was, Jack, because I have them too. I was held for 2 months, questioned daily for as long as I could stay conscious. My unit was captured by hostiles, and the others were able to escape. I created a distraction, and told them I was following behind. I did not expect to live. It took 2 months for the brass to authorize a rescue. That knife belonged to the sadistic bitch who was in charge of interrogation. I created this to remember, and every time I wake up screaming, I come over and light the candles. It reminds me that there is always someone who has it worse."

Jack eyes widened as she spoke. When she stopped, he spoke softly. "I knew you were in the army, but I didn't know you had seen combat. Where were you stationed?"

Hermione gave him a long glance. "I created and led M-Squad." She said softly. Jack's jaw dropped, and his eyes bugged open, "M-Squad!?" he squeaked, "You guys were legendary! My commander was always talking about you guys." His tone was awed. "He spoke of you like gods."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So you had the _pleasure_ of serving under Major Bennet?" she asked sarcastically. Jack chuckled, "And what a _pleasure_ it was. He does like to make sure everyone knows that he was part of training M-Squad."

Hermione snorted at this, "He was on base due to injury while we were finishing our training, and somehow convinced the brass that he should _teach_ us. Ironically, he was assigned to help with stealth training, after breaking his arm sneaking out of his girlfriend's house. It seems her husband came home early." Shaking her head, she continued. "We had been training with the best Sport and Social had to offer for 6 months at that point, hell, even our barracks were fair game for an ambush. He told me to sneak into the General's office, and steal some of his good whiskey. I think he planned for me to get caught, and wanted to take me down a peg, the misogynistic bastard. 2 hours later, I handed him the bottle, and a glass with 2 cubes from the General's ice bucket. He glared at me, and left. That was the _training_ we got from Major Bennet. I've heard that he brags about training us, but its complete bullshite." They commiserated over Major Bennet for a couple more minutes, but then Hermione got back to the original discussion.

"Look, I know it's hard to talk about, but I can tell you from personal experience that it is not healthy to keep it all in. Harry made me talk about it with a shrink after I almost stabbed him when he woke me up when he brought me groceries. I was a mess then; I drank a bottle of Jameson a day. I was either drunk or passed out for close to a year, and I hadn't left my flat. Either Harry, or one of our friends, would bring me takeout every day, as I was usually to drunk to be trusted in the kitchen. They tried many times to get me in rehab, but I had refused, I didn't want to remember. I broke down when I almost killed my best friend, my brother in all but blood. I've been sober 5 years now." Hermione sighed. "Look, I know you obviously aren't that messed up, but I wasn't either, at the beginning. I love you, Jack, and I don't want you to go through that."

There were tears in the corners of Hermione's eyes as she spoke. Jack wrapped his arms around her, and brushed her cheek. Looking into her eyes, he spoke solemnly. "I promise I will find someone to talk to, it's just difficult to talk about."

Hermione smiled at him, and gave him a peck on the lips. "I know, Jack, but as cliché as it sounds, it really does help. I'll be here for you too, if you ever just want to rant or cry or break something. And you will want to. I was lucky to have Harry to do that for me."

Jack smiled back at her, looking at her with love and wonder. "I love you, Mia, I don't know what I'd do without you." She gave him a kiss, and then said, "lets get back to bed, my love, and we can figure it out in the morning." They went back to their bed, and fell asleep, each drawing comfort from being in the arms of the other.

FIN


End file.
